If no one is around you
by authornon
Summary: Written for the Phoenix Wright Kink Meme. Phoenix tries to convince his lover Miles to call him by his first name.


**Request: Ok, this has been running through my mind for ages. Notice that Phoenix calls Miles by his first name at least once through out the games. (One example is when he calls him Miles when he recalls the class room trial in PW1.) Notice also that Edgeworth always refers to Phoenix as "Wright".**

**I want to see a fic with Phoenix trying to convince Edgeworth to call him by his first name. Whether they are in a relationship or not is up to anon, but P/E is LOVED. May involve sexy-times, but can remain fluffy according to filling!anon's wishes.**

* * *

><p>It was silent, apart from a few heavy breaths that were the last remains of what had happened earlier in this room.<p>

Phoenix turned around to face his lover and smiled while he placed a gentle kiss on his forehead. When the only reaction that caused was a small stifled yawn, he skeptically raised an eyebrow.

"Don't tell me you're tired already…"

"Sorry. I just had a hard day."

"Yeah, as had I." He began kissing him again, starting at his neck, licking and sucking on sensitive skin. "That's exactly why I would prefer something _else_ being hard _now_."

"Oh Wright, please!" He shoved him away, highly visible annoyed by those obscene words.

Phoenix looked at him, startled, and sighed.

"Well, fine." It was silent for a few moments, before he spoke again. "Say it."

"Pardon?"

"Say it."

"What?"

"Oh come on, Miles, you know _exactly_ what I mean." To be honest, he looked nothing like knowing, but Phoenix was sure he must be. He just had to.

"No, I don't. What do you want me to say?"

"Things _I_ always do, but _you_ did never in… in… your whole life, I think!" He tried really hard not to sound like a sullen child, but very likely failed. But fortunately Miles didn't seem to care, being way too busy thinking about what his boyfriend was talking about.

When he finally hesitantly nodded, Phoenix couldn't help but to smile widely.

"Yeah, you're right… I should have said it long ago…" Phoenix resisted the urge to nod, but kept silent and waited patiently. "So… I… I… I love you." The last words hadn't been more than a mere whisper, but Phoenix had very well heard them and now looked at his lover in surprise, blinked, and then couldn't help but to burst into laughter.

That maybe was Miles' least desired reaction, as he looked kind of angry and even a bit heartbroken.

"Wright, you know, it's not very nice to first force me to say something embarrassing like that, just to laugh at me afterwards…"

"Sorry. Really, sorry." He somehow stopped laughing and looked at Miles with such a loving expression, that the prosecutor had a hard time keeping on being angry. "It just didn't come to my mind, that… but you're absolutely right. You didn't say that _either_."

"Either? Wright, if not that, what the hell did you want me to say?"

Phoenix chuckled.

"My first name."

"Your…"

He chuckled even more when there was a faint sign of a blush on Miles' face.

"But…"

"You never said it, you know? Not when we were kids, and not when we met again. Which was ok, really, since we hadn't seen each other in a long time, and I preferred to call you by your last name anyway… But I would say things have changed a bit now, and I started to call you Miles again, so… I really hoped you finally would start to call me by my first name, too."

"Wright, I…"

"Say it."

"But…"

"No, Miles, no 'but'. Which reason _could_ there probably be that you can't just say it?"

"Well, it's kind of… intimate?"

"Intimate? Miles, we've been dating for an eternity, we kissed like… a thousand times, you even _fuck_ me – and calling me by my first name is too _intimate_?"

Miles Edgeworth was once again silenced by the use of obscene words.

"Miles… All I want you to do is to say my first name… That can't be that hard, can it?"

"I… I… Objection! It's just that –"

"Overruled!"

"…You know, you have to _listen_ to the objection first, before you can overrule it!"

"But I don't want to listen to your _objection_, I want to listen to you saying my _name_…" He looked at him, pleading and with a mixture of sadness and incomprehension in his eyes. "Please?"

He couldn't stand that sight.

"…I won't have to say it in public, do I?"

Phoenix shook is head, repressing the smile that wanted to come to his lips.

"Fine then…" He leaned in, but couldn't bring himself to look into the attorney's eyes. Instead, he gently placed a kiss at his neck, and trailed up to his ear. "I love you…" He kissed him again. "…Phoenix."

That said, Phoenix couldn't hold back and slung his arms around his boyfriend's body, capturing him in a loving embrace.

"I love you, too." He kissed him on his lips, still smiling so widely that Miles couldn't help but to smile on his own.

But then again a yawn escaped his mouth, but this time Phoenix wasn't mad. He laid down and cuddled up to his lover, wishing him a good night while closing his eyes.

"…You know… you should say it more often from now on."

"Can't you just be satisfied and happy that I did it once…?"

With his eyes closed, he continued to smile.

"Oh, I am, Miles, I am."

And suddenly Miles couldn't deny that it sounded quite nice to be called that way.


End file.
